Family Guy: 9ACX19 Credits (2012)
For Warren Luening 1941-2012 Starring Seth MacFarlene Alex Borstein Seth Green Mila Kunis Mike Henry Also Starring Cate Blanchett Max Burkholder John Finnemore Ralph Garman Colin Ford Ioan Gruffard Tom Hollander Rachel MacFarlene Chris O'Doud Jeff Ross Joshua Rush Danny Smith Alec Sulkin John Viener Patrick Warburton Adam West Executive Story Editors Alec Carter Andrew Goldberg Staff Writers Spencer Porter Anthony Blasucci & Mike Desilets Deepsak Sethi Main Title Music by Walter Murphy Editor Mike Elias Casting by Linda Lamontagne, C.S.A. Co-Producer Kim Fertman Production Controller Liddane Sanders Consulting Producer John Jacobs Assistant Director Young Baek Storyboard Artists Ivaylo Anguelov Won Ki Cho Francis Dinglasan Production Manager Brent Crowe Associate Producer Charles Song Character Design Ed Acosta Mick Cassidy Ken Hayashi Sharon Ross Prop Design Andrew Burrell Bev Chapman Background Design Silvana Ambartsoumyan David Beall Tim Hwang Young Kim Brendan Konrath Antonio Torres Ken Yi Color Design Kevin Hanley Michael Kinkade Bike Kinzle Yelena Tokman Timing Supervisor Andi Klein Animation Timers Jerilyn Dever Craig Elliott Younghee Higa Sylvia Keulen Chris Loudon Mark Miraglia Helen Roh Checkers Gary Hall Misoon Kim Animatic Editors Sean Isroelit Monica Lee Rob Schulbaum Dave Woody Storyboard Revisionists Kristina Bustamante Pam Cooke Louis C. Gallegos Ricky Garduno Helen Kim Dante Leandado Erik Moxcey Brinson Thieme Matt Whitlock Joshua Taback Retake Director Lindsey Pollard Assistant Editor Eric Brown Compositing Supervisor Tania Francisco Retake Production Supervisor Anjel Shehighian Retake Coordinator Michael Upperco Retake Production Assistants Breilyn Brantley Fitzgerald Gonzalez Production Coordinators Stuart Bam Nicholas Confrancesco Silvio Cuadra Anne Michaud Promotions Coordinator Leslie E.A. Rider Assistant Coordinator Jason Witzner Animation Production Assistants Doug Anderson Lisa Halibauer Scott Hill Laura Smalec Neil Wade Post Production Assistant Alessandra Rizzotti Production Assistants J. Alex Butler Vicky Luu Christopher Ross Martin Kat Purgal First Assistant Accountant James Martin Payroll Accountant Jordan DiNapoli Assistant Accountant B.J. Ford Office Manager Rochelle Linder Assistant Office Manager Sarah Mozal Casting Assistant Mike Barone It Support Steven Luckett Stephen Manders Jason Pittman Writers' Assistants Kirstin Long Jonah Platt Assistants to Seth MacFarlene Jaydi Samuels Henry C. Montgomery Assistant to Steve Callaghan Bridget Kyle Assistants to Mark Hentemann Hayley Adams Lauren Caitagirone Assistant to Kara Vallow Allie Crane Assistant to Animation Producer Michael T. Kennedy Assistant to Supervising Director Larisa Perelman Overseas Animation Supervisor Doug Williams Overseas Animation Supervising Director S.H. Choi Kyunghyun Kim T.J. Kim S.H. Park Overseas Animation Directors W.K. Gang J.J. Hwang Y.K. Jo Y.M. Jung M.S. Park Overseas Production Staff Seungyong Ji Agatha Sarim Kim Mikyung Kim Sookyung Kim Overseas Animation Production by Digital eMation, Inc. Re-Recording Mixer Jim Fitzpatric C.A.S. Production Mixer Patrick Clark Assistant Sound Editor Mark Eklund Sound Supervisor Bob Newlan Music Editor Stan Jones Track Reader Laurie Wetzler Lip Assignment Adela Schwab Post Production Sound Technicolor Sound Services Todd-Ao Post Production Facility Keep Me Posted A FotoKem Company Presented in Dolby THE PERSONS IN THIS FILM ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS OR EVENTS IS UNINTENTIONAL. FAMILY GUY EPISODE #9ACX19 COPYRIGHT © 2012 'TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this Motion Picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This Motion Picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Family Guy and Family Guy characters TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. >N.A.B Produced at: Fox Television Animation 20TH Century Fox Television A News Corporation Company Category:Fuzzy Door Productions Category:End Credits Category:Fox Network Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:Adult Swim